A Bright Streak on a Starry Night
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Emma has an Evil Queen dream


Title: A Bright Streak on a Starry Night

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Emma has an Evil Queen dream

It had been an unsettling day, and Emma was having an even more unsettling night. She turned over to face the other wall for the 100th time in 15 minutes. She just couldn't get comfortable. Maybe it was something she ate, or she was subconsciously overloaded with stress. She didn't know what the problem was, but she definitely wasn't able to lay still or fall asleep. In the midst of another exuberant turnover she froze in place hearing a knock at her bedroom door.

"Yes?" Emma called out.

"Um, Emma? Are you okay in there?" Mary Margaret asked, as she was unable to sleep herself due to the incessant noise Emma was making with her squeaky box springs.

"Yeah…just can't get in the right position," Emma called back through gritted teeth, as she tried to smooth out her tangled comforter.

"Oh…I…are you with someone?" Mary Margaret asked, a furrow crossing her brow.

"Oh no, I'm alone…" Emma blushed, smacking her forehead and calling back a bit more cheerfully then intended. She meant it to be reassuring, but in hindsight it sounded pathetic.

"Oh, okay…maybe you could….never mind," Mary sounded like she was going to say something else, but thought better of it and just left it alone.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could, and willed herself to take a deep, calming breath. She hoped beyond hope that the unsaid thought that Mary Margaret had wasn't going to be a masturbation tip. She couldn't think about that…Gawd! She concentrated on her breathing, as she tried to think of sleepy, happy, thoughts that had nothing to do with how sexually frustrated she was. It surely had been a long day, and she just wanted a peaceful night of rest before she had to face Regina and her big bag of bullshit in the morning. Finally after what seemed like hours she fell into a twitchy sleep laden with dreams:

She discovered she was dressed like she just stepped into a Renaissance fair, soft brown leather pants and a billowy handmade looking blouse. She used to have such items in her closet, but she hadn't busted out her hippy-wear since the last music fest she had attended all the way back in Phoenix before Henry was even born, and she had long since lost that look. But the clothes weren't the only odd thing about the setting. She was walking up a long spire flanked by guards, and being led into a room with stone walls and floors. A castle it would seem. The room was lacking in décor save for a little chaise, a fireplace and some animal print rugs. However, on closer inspection Emma discovered they were actual fur pelts, not just prints. A large spike framed mirror hung on the wall, and the terrace opened out to a balcony where the bright night sky showcased the full moon.

A familiar voice interrupted her exploration, "Cold, dear? Please have a seat on my love couch and warm yourself by the fire."

"Regina?" Emma whipped around to confront her, but the woman who stood across from her was not the mayor she'd come to loathe in Storybrooke. This version was wearing an elaborate costume. Hair piled onto her head with streaks of bright red running through. She wore a fluffy, black feathered cape that dragged across the floor when she moved giving the impression she was floating.

"You shall address me as 'Your Majesty'," she huffed in anger, and then she cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, "how do you even know my name?"

"Regina, it's me," Emma said in her best 'duh' voice. She didn't like this little game of dress up that Regina was playing as it would no doubt end in mental anguish for Emma.

"I do not know you. You were trespassing near **my** castle, in **my** forest. My guards would have killed you on sight, but you caught my eye and I wished to hear your protest. Now you claim to know me?" Regina's tone took on a haughty defiant quality.

Emma rolled her eyes, yep, this was definitely Regina- a pack of wild drag queens must have gotten ahold of her or something.

Emma smirked, playing along, "I caught your eye, did I?" That would be a first.

Regina frowned, bewildered at this headstrong young woman dressed in men's clothes. At that moment, a hunched over servant carried in a tray of apple slices, bread and cheese and sat it on a table, then scurried out of the room.

"How do you know who I am?" Regina asked.

"You're Henry's mom, Mayor of Storybrooke, Certified HBIC," Emma answered, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Henry?" Regina's frown increased, "Henry is my father."

"Yeah, well…also your kid…my kid…our…kid," Emma was sputtering her words as Regina stalked toward her, doing that floaty thing again. She looked taller and even more intimidating than usual. The striking, outrageous makeup was disconcerting. Regina stopped directly in front of Emma, and unsnapped her cape, letting it fall to the floor. Emma took in the sight of her dress, embossed, psychedelic looking violet and black; her breasts were pushed up and out in a gravity defying way and corset made her waist impossibly small. The long velvet skirt gave way to a glimpse of black leather high heeled boots. Emma was speechless; normally the mayor sported a more sophisticated buttoned up look. She had no idea Regina was hiding a considerable amount of cleavage under her Gucci dresses and blazers.

"Have a seat. You've intrigued me, and I wish to know where you come from, and I would like you to start making sense. I have no child," Regina spat the last sentence in apparent bitterness.

Emma was starting to realize that Regina wasn't playing a game. So she sat down and stared in wonder at the fierce woman in front of her, while they were both apparently attempting to win an undeclared staring contest. Regina conjured a skin of wine and two glasses out of thin air. Emma blinked several times, as Regina poured the wine without touching it. She handed a glass to Emma, pleased to see her little magic trick had impressed her.

"You like magic?" Regina's voice took on a quality of mocking wonder as Emma smelled the wine.

"Go on dear, it's not poison," Regina took the glass from Emma's hand and took a long, slow sip to demonstrate. She licked her lips and placed the glass back in Emma's hand. Never taking her eyes off of Regina's dark red lips, Emma took a sip and was surprised to discover it was the best wine she had ever tasted.

Emma scooted over to make room for Regina to sit next to her, but she didn't sit. She took Emma by the hand and motioned her to sit on the soft fur directly in front of the fire. Emma gave her a questioning look.

"You're shivering. Please warm yourself," Regina replied.

Emma sat down on the comfortable rug and watched the fire crackle as she sipped her wine. Regina stood behind her, watching. Emma didn't know what to think and after a bit she grew uncomfortable. She looked up at Regina's face, uncertain what to make of her enigmatic expression. Her eyes couldn't help but wander down to her fine breasts once again. Regina cleared her throat and Emma snapped her eyes away.

"Are you going to drink your wine?" Emma asked as casually as she could.

"I think I know why you've come to my realm, traveler," Regina moved across from Emma standing in front of the fire, looking dangerous.

"Oh?" Emma was curious to find out what Regina thought.

"You've come here to seduce me. Someone must have shared my…proclivities, and you're playing into them. Was it Rumpel? That bastard jackrabbit of a man…," Regina mused.

"What proclivities?" Emma was skeptical to say the least, although she couldn't dismiss her attraction to Regina, especially this glammed up, boobs out, more playful version.

"My sexual tastes, dear: long blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed just the way I like…hmm, was it Maleficent who sent you?" Regina's voice deepened as she majorly eye-fucked Emma.

Emma let out a long breath, and she felt her face warming and not from the fire. Regina bent forward and pulled one end of the bow that was holding her shirt together effectively releasing it. Emma's attention went straight to Regina's tongue wetting her lips in apparent anticipation.

"I don't even care who sent you, just know that you will not be getting any information from me. I will warn you that the last girl I fucked was unable to ride a horse for a week."

"Uh…maybe you have the wrong idea here. I didn't come here to sleep with you," Emma swallowed hard. Regina was on her knees now, tugging on Emma's blouse to get it over her head. She wore no bra underneath and as soon as she was exposed she felt her nipples harden under Regina's pleased gaze.

"No one refuses the Queen," Regina was incensed. This had better be part of the game, because Regina had no patience for hard to get. If anyone was going to make a power play it would be her.

Emma didn't have the strength to fight the overwhelming feelings that had come out of nowhere. She had always gotten butterflies around Regina in Storybrooke. She chalked it up to excitement from their constant bickering, but Emma had just realized it was attraction. She was speechless. Emma had certain proclivities of her own, and Regina's dark eyes and hair were fit the bill. Besides, she smelled irresistible, and she was playing with Emma's hair. Winding it around her fingers and sliding down to the ends.

Regina slid her hands all the way down to Emma's breasts. She took them in her palms and then teased her nipples, bending her head to gently suck and nibble on each peak. Emma drew in a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of a sudden bite, and threw her own hands up to wind in Regina's impossibly long hair.

"Take off your dress," Emma demanded through breathy sighs. She grasped Regina's neck, pulling her head up for a passionate kiss.

"I give the orders around here," Regina mumbled against Emma's lips, unwilling to pull away from her mouth. Without further protest Regina waved her hand, and her dress was gone. She was suddenly magically naked except for her black leather necklace. Emma pulled out of her embrace in shock. Her mouth fell open at the sight of Regina shamelessly naked.

"What? You want me to keep the boots on or something?" Regina teased her, smiling as she said it, and then pushed Emma onto her back, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them roughly from her hips, down her legs and off so that they were both naked.

The light from the fire danced in Regina's lust-filled eyes as she took in the sight of Emma's beauty. Emma was panting now, desperate to be touched, and fingers itching to feel Regina's skin. Regina gracefully straddled Emma, pressing her body over hers and kissing her deeply. Emma sighed and moaned as Regina's hands raked up and down her sides, over her stomach, and finally teasing her pussy.

"Hmm, please touch me," Emma asked as Regina's fingers grazed through her pubic hair, but stopped short of dipping into her wetness. Regina stared at Emma's face enjoying the look of desperation and arousal on display. She gave a wicked smile before finally indulging the blonde by roughly taking her with two fingers. Emma cried out at the invasion, but her body quickly accommodated Regina's hand and began buck up to meet her thrusts. Regina's own breathing grew ragged with the exertion of fucking Emma and the enjoyment she received from playing her body like a stringed instrument. She learned Emma's sensitive spots quickly, as she let her lips and tongue travel up and down Emma's neck, sucking on her pulse points and biting at her straining muscles.

Emma had been clenching her empty fists as Regina fucked her. She spread her legs wider, needing her to go deeper. Regina obliged, and Emma's fingers found her own clit which she rubbed desperately as she the stirrings of her impending orgasm building quickly. Her other hand wrapped around Regina's back, holding her close, silently urging her not to stop. Without even realizing it was happening, Emma came as Regina continued to fuck her at a rapid pace. Emma felt her pussy clench around Regina's fingers and her body twitched and jerked in pleasure.

Regina eventually stilled her hand when the last wave of Emma's orgasm had been drawn out as long as possible. Emma went weak and lay back feeling warm and sated against the smooth fur. Regina gently kissed her sweat-slick body, enjoying the salty flavor of her skin. After a few centering breaths, Emma sat up, kissing Regina in appreciation, and then flipped their positions so Regina was now on her back and Emma was between her legs.

Regina was squirming with need. Her eyes were half closed, and her mouth half-open, wispy breaths were coming rapidly from between her lips. Emma felt tears sting her eyes at Regina's beauty and openness, something she never thought she would see. Regina clutched at handfuls of the rug as Emma dipped her head and kissed down the length of her body. Teasing her just the way Regina had teased by getting dangerously close to her pussy and then pulling back up and kissing her breasts and stomach.

Emma settled between her legs, licking at her inner thighs. She could smell the tangy scent of Regina's arousal, and see her glistening folds. She finally gave in and licked her slowly from bottom to top. Emma enjoyed Regina's reaction, she was extremely sensitive and Emma intended to give her as much pleasure as humanly possible. She put her lips and tongue to good work, sucking and licking. She pushed her tongue into Regina and fucked her thoroughly before coming back and sucking her clit between her lips. Regina arched her back, drawing her knee up as she let out a keening moan of joy. Regina's hips undulated wildly, as Emma slipped two fingers into Regina curling them to hit where the pressure was needed.

Although, Emma could have happily eaten her out all night, Regina started to come- and come hard. Emma looked up just as a swirling black and purple smoke emanated from Regina's body; it swirled around her like an aura. Flashing glimmers and streaks like lit sparklers crackled in the air all around her body through the haze of purple and black like an amazing night sky trailing light. Emma tried to sit back in alarm, but Regina clamped Emma between her thighs to keep her in place. Emma felt Regina's magic- her life force- explode out of her and then pull back into every pore.

Emma couldn't believe the strength and power and seductive, tempting evil that surrounded and invaded her own body. If Emma didn't know that Regina was having a hella orgasm she would have mistook it for a seizure: an extremely pretty, dazzling, 4th of July type seizure, but none the less, her eyes were rolled back in her head and her body was shaking. Finally, the smoke dissipated slightly and Regina relaxed. A serene smile plastered on her face. Emma slid up her body, letting her weight rest on top of her body, and laying her head on Regina's chest.

She felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep, she opened her eyes to look at Regina and then at the floor, suddenly realizing that they were floating a foot off of the ground, gently swaying. Emma was too tired to try and make sense of it; there was no rhyme or reason to anything that had happened.

As soon as she fell peacefully asleep on top of Regina, her eyes snapped back open and she found she was on her back, staring at Mary Margaret's plaster ceiling. She gasped in surprise and felt herself fall a foot back down on the bed, causing the box spring to creak and possibly break.

Mary Margaret came running in to Emma's room at the sound, "Emma, if you don't get up now you're going to be late for your meeting with the mayor."

Emma smiled and turned over, "5 more minutes!"

Across town, Regina woke up grasping to remember the wonderful dream she had just had. The vividness and memory of the dream slipped away quickly leaving her frustrated. She knew it had been a really good one, and she so rarely dreamed these days. She sat up, looking at the clock and puzzling over why Emma was suddenly on the forefront of her mind.


End file.
